The Queen and Her Savior
by Regal Arrow Shipper
Summary: While in Costa Luna, General Kane wants to marry Sophia, not just to bring back Rosalinda, but also because of her beauty. Sophia, of course, doesn't wish to marry him and is confused and frustrated by her feelings for another man. Joe wants so badly to save her and is also confused by his feelings. (Sophia can't be chosen from the drop down, but she is a main for this story too.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this is my first PPP story, so...here goes...hope you like it, and please review.**

*Sophia's POV*

I had never once thought about loving another man since the passing of my husband. Not until I met Major Joe Mason. He is sweet, brave, and he saved Rosalinda. That's all that matters. My daughter is safe with Major Mason, and my fate would soon be sealed. I was pulled from my thoughts by the guards, his and my own, coming to get me. I had to practically run to keep from being dragged behind them as they took me to see General Kane.

"What do you want?" I asked as I stood behind him. He smiled that creepy smile he does.

"I must tell you my dear Sophia, you are quite bold. That is why I believe you will make a perfect wife for me." he said. Fear immediately filled me.

"I will never marry you." I told him angrily, trying to keep my confidence from wavering. Kane laughed.

"Of course you won't, not willingly anyway. But it will bring Rosalinda back to Costa Luna." He smiled that creepy smile again.

"Not to mention, invading a country has perks. Specifically that the one invading makes the rules. And since I make the rules, I declare that whomever I choose as my bride shall get no say so. And she will marry me no matter what." I could feel myself pale. He couldn't do that...could he?

"General Kane, you can't do that!" one of my guards yelled. Thank goodness for him. The moment was shortlived when Kane ordered his guards to draw their swords and hold them to my throat.

"If not, the queen dies." Kane said to my men. I knew they would never let me die if they could prevent it. My most trusted guard got down on one knee, and the others followed his lead.

"It shall go into effect immediately General. Please just release her." The main guard, Alexander, had always been a very close friend to me. Kane's men put their swords down.

"Excellent. Begin planning the wedding. The queen and I are to be married in one week's time." I hated that he was ordering _my_ men around. That he was forcing _me_ to marry him. My guards left, but his stayed. Kane walked up behind me with that creepy smile still on his face.

"Dear Sophia, you are so bold. So beautiful." he whispered in my ear as he ran his hands slowly up and down my arms. I was paralyzed as he put his hands on my hips long enough to pull me back so my back was up against his chest. Then he moved his hands back to my arms. He kissed my cheek.

"Let me go." I protested weakly as he moved to kiss my neck. He kissed my neck for a while before going to kiss my shoulder. I closed my eyes as he turned me around and kissed my lips. Finally, he let me go, and I backed as far away from him as I could. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find anything to say.

"Sophia!" I whipped around and noticed a laptop on a table for the first time. Major Mason was on the screen, and I knelt down in front of the laptop.

*Joe's POV*

I was majorly ticked off (no pun intended). Actually, that didn't even BEGIN to describe how mad I was right now. Kane was forcing the queen into marriage! He was _kissing_ her! It bothered me. Anything where royalty was in trouble or were being forced to do something bothered me...but it never bothered me as much as Kane forcing the queen into marriage and kissing her did.

I'm not exactly sure why it bothered me as much as it did, but I _was_ sure that I wanted Kane to take his hands _off of her_. Four words appeared on the live video feed.

You may speak now.

"Sophia!" I surprised myself by actually calling her name. I'd never actually used her name. It was always 'your majesty.' She knelt in front of the computer, and I felt relief and...something else that I don't quite know spread through me when I could see her face better. There were tears in her eyes.

"Joe!" her voice came out in a sob.

"Sophia, are you alright?" I asked, despite my surprise at her calling me by name as well. We were never Sophia and Joe to each other. We were always your majesty and Major Mason. She was shaking, her eyes were closed, and she was holding her hand over her mouth as she shook her head.

"Help me please!" she managed to say. I saw Kane make a motion towards her with his hand, and the guards started walking towards her. She realized it too and started crying harder.

"Tenga cuidado de Rosalinda, por favor!" she cried as the guards took hold of her arms and dragged her out of the room. I saw Kane's smirk as he used a remote to turn off the video feed. My anger increased, and I punched the screen in the jeep.

"Te ahorraré Sophia, te lo prometo." I whispered. I heard Carter and Rosie call me, and I got out of the jeep.

"Major Mason, what do you mean when you say you promise to save my mother?" Rosie asked. Carter gave me an expectant look.

"Nothing Rosie. It's alright." I wasn't about to tell her what Kane was doing. I was already planning his slow, painful death in my head, there was no reason to make Rosie worry any more than she already was.

"Why'd you punch the screen in the jeep?" Carter asked. I sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm handling it." I said, leaving no room for argument as I walked into the house.

**I'm hoping that those Spanish sentences actually say what I wanted them to...if not, just know that I'm only in my third year of Spanish, and I don't know how to say those things, so I used online translators...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia sat in her cell, still crying. She was no longer crying because of the forced marriage. She was crying because she wanted Joe. She wanted him to come and save her from Kane. To bring Rosalinda home after throwing Kane in jail. She just wanted him...but she couldn't have him. He was protecting Rosalinda in a place she didn't know much of. And she was locked in a cell there in Costa Luna.

There were others in the cells around her, and they had only seen their queen cry once before. Right after the king died. She hadn't even cried when Rosalinda had left in the helicopter. But she was crying now. From what the others remembered, she hadn't even cried this much after the king died. However, the reason for the queen's tears was unknown.

"Your majesty." Alexander and her other guards stopped in front of her cell. She looked up at them.

"We have a message from General Kane." Sophia nodded, telling him to continue.

"He says that he has gotten word that Major Mason is heading this way." Alexander said. At that, the queen burst into tears again.

"No, no! No puede venir aquí! No puedo ver lo lastime!" she sobbed before she could stop herself.

*Meanwhile*

Joe was in a helicopter, entering Costa Luna at that moment. He had left Carter and Rosie with the director of the PPP, and she would relocate them until it was safe for Rosie to come home. The only thing Joe could focus on at the moment was saving Sophia. The helicopter landed, and Joe got out, hoping to get in quickly and easily.

That hope didn't last long as General Kane's men immediately swarmed him and took him to Kane himself.

"Ah, Major Mason. So nice of you to drop by." Kane grinned. Joe fought against the hold of the guards.

"Where's Sophia?!" he demanded. Kane laughed as the previous day's video feed played behind him.

"In her cell of course. Her majesty has been _dethroned_." the general replied. Joe fought against the guards again, but they were stronger.

"Take him to the dungeon. Go ahead and put him in with the queen." Kane waved his hand, and the guards started to drag the Major away. However, he didn't fight this time, as he knew he would soon be with the queen.

*In The Dungeon*

Sophia had stopped crying, but she had moved on to nervously pacing the cell. Several of the other prisoners had asked what was wrong, but she had always waved them off. The queen had no desire to discuss her troubles and worries with the others. Her pacing only stopped when the guards stopped in front of her cell. They opened the door and in walked Joe.

"Joe!" Sophia threw her arms around his neck as she started crying again.

"It's alright. Shhh, it's alright." he said softly, gently rubbing her back. The prisoners that could see watched the exchange in shock. The queen had never allowed another man to hold her as this man was. Joe led her over to the stone bed in the corner and sat down, leaning his back against the wall. Then he gently pulled her down beside him. Sophia complied, laying her head against his chest.

"I'm gonna get us out of here Sophia, I promise." he told her.

**Shorter, I know, but I'll try to keep them as long as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Joe woke the next morning before Sophia. He was content with just watching her sleep. Hopefully she was far away from her troubles and worries while she was asleep.

"You are good for her." Joe looked up to see Sophia's guards in front of the cell.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The queen has not slept soundly since the king passed. The princesa was only four years old at the time." Alexander answered. Joe looked down at the sleeping queen.

"12 years?" he asked. The guards nodded.

"She is always plagued by nightmares. Whenever she has them, she refuses to go back to sleep, so she wanders the castle until the princesa awakens. She has never known of the queen's troubles." Joe sighed.

"Have you come to get one of us?" he asked, not wanting to wake her.

"Yes. General Kane has ordered us to bring both of you to him." Alexander said, also not wanting to have to wake the queen. Joe nodded before gently running a hand up and down her arm.

"Sophia, wake up." he said softly. The queen stirred, opening her eyes and sitting up slowly.

"Hmm?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Your majesty, General Kane has sent for you and Major Mason." Alexander said, making the queen realize that she was still in the dungeon. Joe stood up and held his hand out to Sophia. She took it and allowed him to pull her up. He put his arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the cell and headed to see Kane.

"What took you so long?" Kane asked the guards immediately.

"We had to wait a moment so that we could wake the queen." Alexander replied. Kane narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sophia.

"You were asleep? You told me that you never sleep, at least not for long." he said, getting suspicious. Joe tightened his arm around her as she moved closer to his side.

"I had no nightmares last night." she answered simply. Kane looked between the queen and the major.

"You slept well then?" he asked.

"I did. The best I've slept in many years." Sophia said softly, holding onto Joe tightly. Kane smiled that creepy smile again.

"Does this have anything to do with," he swung around behind them which made Joe pull Sophia closer, "Major Mason being there?" Sophia placed her hand on Joe's chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible, and didn't answer.

"What do you want Kane?" Joe asked. Kane walked up beside him.

"I want you to bring Rosalinda back here. I need to see my stepdaughter." he grinned.

"That's not happening. Rosalinda will never be your stepdaughter, and Sophia will never be your wife." Joe said, his blue eyes darkening. Kane stood beside Sophia, trailing a finger down her arm, making Joe glare at him.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me Major Mason. Sophia and I will be married next week. And you will rot in the dungeon."

"No!" Sophia screamed, her hand suddenly connecting with the general's face. Kane's guards moved toward her, but Joe was faster and managed to knock them out before knocking Kane out as well.

"Go now. You can escape my queen." Alexander told her. Sophia nodded as Joe took her hand. The two of them then ran out of the castle and to the helicopter. They got in, and before long, they were out of Costa Luna and entering America.


End file.
